The purpose of this study is to see if adenosine has an effect on muscle protein metabolism like those of insulin and IGF-1. After baseline measurements, adenosine will be infused intra-arterially in one arm. Repeat measurements will be made after 3 and 6 hours respectively of the adenosine infusion.